This invention relates to a window drop glass module and more particularly to a rear window drop glass module for the passenger cab of a pick-up truck.
The rear window of a pick-up truck is known to open manually for access between the passenger cab and the rear bed of the truck. The glass or pane typically slides horizontally within the confines of the window glass perimeter. Often, two panes are utilized, sliding in opposing horizontal directions when opening and engaging along the center of the window when fully closed. When the pane, or panes are fully open, the resultant opening amounts to approximately one third of the total window glass area therefore limiting ingress and egress between the pick-up bed and the cab. Furthermore, because the sliding action is manual, the occupant must park the vehicle prior to turning about within the cab to operate the sliding pane(s).
The invention provides a rear window module preferably for use in the passenger cab of a pick-up truck. The window module comprises a frame attached rigidly to a housing. The cab comprises a typical rear panel having a peripheral edge defining an opening. The housing after passing through the opening secures to an inward side of the rear panel of the cab and the frame attaches to the peripheral edge of the rear panel opening. Mounting within the frame is at least one window. Preferably, this one window has a central pane which moves up and down upon remote control and activation of a pane movement mechanism supported by the frame. The pane movement mechanism comprises a motor, a gear box, and push pull cables interconnecting the central pane to the gear box.
Thus a feature of the invention is a one piece rear window module capable of installation through a standard rear opening of a pick-up truck, thereby simplifying automotive assembly and reducing costs.
Another feature of the invention is the ability to pass larger objects through the open rear window of the cab.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.